Dx VS Steph
by McmahonHelmsleyera
Summary: DX VS Steph! It's World War 3! WHat happens when Triple H's wife, and Triple H's best friends, go head to head tin combat, why is Stephanie actinng like this, and who will Hunter side with?


Hunter and Stephanie had been out with Dx at a club, almost all night.  
It had been a fairly good week for them, Hunter, had won the WWF title on Raw, from that idiot, The Big Show The NewAge outlaws had also retained their tag team title.  
Also, X-pac had gotten a new girlfriend, but he was a little nervous introducing her to the rest of DX, especially, Stephanie.  
"So, three cheers, for Triple H, the greatest wrestler alive and the WWF champion." Stephanie said as she held up her drink to make a toast to her husband after she kissed him.  
The New age Outlaws, Roaddogg and Billy Gunn, also agreeed with the toast, but were upset that Stephanie didn't even mention their victory.  
"So, tonight, sweetheart, don't worry I will pay for everything, you and your friends can order anything you want!" Stephanie said ordering another drink.  
"She's probably just drunk, and forgot or something, I know Hunter remembers." Roaddog said.  
Later That Night in Dx's House  
Hunter had said that he went to go and get something and he'd be right back, which left Dx and Stephanie in the same room together.  
Hunter had did this on purposely, because, he wanted his wife, and his best friends to get along.  
"Oh, my gosh I'm so proud of my husband." Stephanie said bragging about Hunter again. "You know Stephanie, we won our match too." Billy Gunn said.  
"And..." Stephanie started rudely.  
"And, we don't appreciate you ignoring it." Roaddogg said.  
"Well, I forgot." Stephanie lied without care. "You Know that's another thing that getting sick of is your forgetting about every damn thing!" RoadDogg yelled.  
Just Then Hunter came in to see what all the yelling was about.  
"Hey what's going on?" he questioned. Stephanie looked up at Hunter,  
"I don't know I was just tring to strike a conversation, and they like jumped down my throat." she said innocently, with her arms around his waiste, "Thank God you came." she lied.  
"Oh, my God, she's lying, Hunter." Roaddogg yelled. "Yeah, she's crazy!" said Billy Gunn.  
Hunter looked down at Stephanie. "I don't know why anyone would make that up...you know I would never lie to you." she said stroking his face.  
Hunter looked at his wife, then at his friends.  
"Yeah, I know, baby,...why don't you go on up to bed, and I'll be up there in a second,ok?" he said. "Ok." she said then they kissed and stephanie left Hunter to confrunt his friends.  
"You know what the hell is wrong with you, why are you so mean to her she really likes you guys." Hunter said.  
"Well, then she lied to, because that broad, aint foucusing on anything but getting us out of this company." X-pac said. "That's not true, and Don't say that about her, that's if you want to stay in this company!" Hunter said.  
"You know what the least thing you could do is at least try to get along with her, because she's not going ANYWHERE SO GET USED TO IT!" he yelled, shocking the rest of Dx.  
And with that he went up the stairs to the bedroom, where is wife was,and found her, sitting on the corner of their bed, in a silk red number, that she knew he liked. "Hey, babe." he said as he laid his leather jacket on the back of the chair, next to the bed. "You look so hot." he said as he stared at her shapely figure.  
"Well, thanks." she said smiling  
"Look, Steph, I'm really sorry, about my friends, I just don't about them sometimes." Hunter said coming over to the bed. "I'ts ok, I would just assume they're just a little jealous, that a woman is entering thier domaine." Stephanie said. "Well, that's still no excuse."  
Hunter said getting closer to Stephanie, and kissed her passionetly and the two made out for the rest of the night. That next morning Stephanie rolled to in her red silk night gown over to find, not her husband, but a note on the pillow. it read...  
"Baby, hate to leave you without waking you  
this moring, but you looked so peaceful, I did not want  
to disturb you I went out for a little while, to the gym, just  
to get ready for Raw tomorrow tell the guys where I went,  
and I'll see you in a few hours, call my cell if you need anything,  
Love You Hunter"  
Stephanie read the note over and over like a love sick school girl, loving the way he called her 'baby', she felt so special and adored. She honestly loved Hunter more than anything in the world. Loved his blonde hair, his brown eyes,loved his attitude,and loved his muscular body.  
But the only thing that Stephanie could not stand about her husband, was his friends.  
She hated everything about them. Their arrogant sence of humor, their degenerete apperance, their greassy hair, their long braids, and the way, they were so loyal to their 'leader', Triple H.  
But honestly, the real reason she resented DX was a reason she could not explain. But regardless she got out of bed, and went into 'her' bathroom that Hunter had had built , just for, her, they had only been married for 3 weeks, but they had felt like they knew each other their entire lievs.  
She took a long shower, and then did her, hair, and got dressed in the pink revealing, summer dress, that she had bought last weekened.  
"So do guys know where Hunter is?" Roaddogg said as he sat at the table in the kithhen of the huge house  
"Un, no, why don't you ask the princess!" X-pac mocked, as Billy laughed.  
"I don't know guys maybe we are being a little mean to her." Roaddogg said. "Wow, that sounds really...stupid, come on Dogg." Billy said.  
"Yeah well all I'm saying, is that if we just continue to be mean back to her, she's just going to keep telling Hunter, and we're just going to keep getting troubvle with him, right?" Roaddogg said.  
"True." said Billy and X-pac.  
"Then if we're nice to her, and never say anything mean, she won't have anything to lie about." Roaddogg said.  
"That sounds great, so when do we start?" X-pac asked, excited.  
"Start what?" Stephanie smirked, as she came into the kitchen, knowing they had been talking about her.  
"Um...nothing, Steph, you look nice this moring." he said.  
"I know right?"Stephanie said. "So um..where did Hunter go?" Billy said ignoring that comment.  
"To the gym, he'll be back later thought." Stephanie said, as she picked up a shiny skillet, and admired herself in it's reflection.  
"Steph, look, i think we should just call this a truce, because, we all want to get along with you." X-Pac said.  
"Whatever...hey look, Roadie." she started in a sing song voice.  
"If you're going to where that bandana tied around you need to cook me some pancakes." Stephanie said cracking a joke. Roaddogg looked at his friends, as they smothered into laughter.  
"I'm serious." Stephanie said joking again.  
Just then, They heard the door being unlocked, from the living room, "Guys I'm home!" They heard Hunter yell. Stephanie smiled and slowly ran down across the hall to the spacious living room, to greet her husband. "Hunter!" she said. "Hey baby!" Hunter said as he picked Stephanie up and kissed her.  
They were then met with the rest of DX.  
"What's up guys?" Hunter said, as he saw the expressions on their faces, Roaddogg looked mad, and Billy and X-Pac, looked as if they would explode with laughter. "Hey I picked up the stuff you wanted from the store." Hunter said, as he handed Roaddogg a bag of grociers.  
"Thanks man." Roaddogg, said as he, Billy, and X-Pac took the bag and wandered off to the kitchen. 'I wonder what the hell he's doing.' Stephanie thought. "I'm going to go, put on some more mascara." Stephanie said as she kissed Hunter and walked off to her bathroom, as Hunter sat down to watch TV.  
In the kitchen "A little bit of peprika, a little bit of pepper." Roaddogg was saying as he dupmed all those ingriedients in a huge pot.  
"Here man, try a little of this lemon juice." X-Pac said as Billy sliced more tomatoes, and diced them into the pot.  
"They must me making salsa." thought Stephanie as she spied on them from behind the bar, of the kitchen, so she decided to make her move. "Hey guys." she said innocently as she came into the kitchen.  
"Oh look it's the demon." Roaddogg joked. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys making salsa?" she asked.  
"For a contest, in the big, Salsa Cook off, at the park, next week, and if we win, we'll win a big Yasmoplath Widescreen Flatscreen TV." Roaddogg said.  
"Oh, cool, you mean one of the one's that goes on the wall?" Stephanie asked. "Yep." said Billy. "Can I be on your salsa team?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah right." Billy said.  
"I wasn't asking you, moron!" Stephanie yelled. "Please Roadie?" she said angelicly.  
"Yeah right." Roaddogg said.  
"Ha!" seethed Billy. "Why not?" she said.  
"Because when we win that TV, it's going to going to go in our room." said X-Pac  
"Why don't you put it in the living room, so we all can watch it?" STephanie said hopefully.  
"Yeah right." said Billy.  
"Look, Steph, why don't you run along and enter a cookie baking contest." X-Pac said petting the top of her head, as Roaddogg laughed while dicing tomatoes. "Fine...I'm a billionaire If I wanted that TV, I could have bought one myself, and anyways, I have things to do." Stephanie sneered, looking supicious.  
"What things?" said Billy.  
"Things." Stephanie repeated and then disapeared into the living room.  
The guys looked at her strangely and then continued slicing tomatoes for their salsa, and it was quiet for a few minutes, then Billy slowly stopped slicing, "What do you think she ment by 'things to do?" he asked nervously  
"Nothing, man, she's just tring to scare you." said Roaddogg "Your'e right." said Billy.  
"But what if she's up there, doing something in our room." he asked as he slowly stopped chopping again. "Forget about it man." said X-Pac.  
"Yeah, what could she be doing in our room?" said Roaddogg.  
The three of them continued their slicing...untill they thought about it, what could Stephanie be doing in their room?  
"Stephanie! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" they yelled as they ran up the stairs to their room, which was the biggest of the bedroom, because it was remade for three grown men to live in it, so it really looked like a living room.  
Stephanie smiled, as she came out from her hiding place from behind the bar.  
She ran over to the salsa they were making, and threw some milk into the salsa mix.  
Now anybody that made salsa knew that you were not supposed to put milk with tomatoes, because it would make a chemcial reaction.  
Stephanie smiled and watched it bubble. Then stirred it up with the big spoon. Roaddogg ran into the room, with a golf club.  
X-Pac ran in with a tennis racket. Billy ran in with a curtain rod.  
"Get out of here, Steph!" they yelled, but as they looked around thev room , they could not find Mrs.Helmsley any where. "I can't see her anywhere." Roaddogg said. "Me niether. said Billy.  
"That's when she's most dangerous!" said X-Pac. But everywhere they looked thewy could not find her. "Well, I guess she's not in here." said Roaddogg.  
"Hey guys what are you guys yelling about?" asked Hunter as he came in to the room. "THERE SHE IS, GET OUT OF HERE!" they yelled looking like complete idiots, which scread Hunter half to death.  
"Damn...sorry Hunter." Roaddogg said. "What are you guys doing!" he yelled. "Nothing, absouletly nothing, you know just being our cooky selves."  
X-Pac said. Hunter rolled his eyes, and went back down stairs to finish watching TV.  
He sat down with Stephanie on the huge couch, and flipped the channels. The guys, muttered things amongst themselves, and hurried back down the kitchen, and finished making their salsa.  
"Hey guys why is it bubbling?" Roaddogg said. "I don't know." said Billy.  
They took the spoon, and stirred it, thinking it would stop, but then they were met with the suprise of their lives. The salsa exploded right in their faces, and all over the kitchen walls!  
"What was that?" hunter said from in the living room to Stephnie. "I don't know!" Stephanie lied.  
The two of them went into the kitchen to see their kitchen, with red salsa everywhere, and all over Billy, roaddogg, and X-Pac. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hunter yelled.  
"Oh My God, my kitchen!" Stephanie whined. "It was...Stephanie!" the three oif them said quietly.  
"You know I can not beleive that you guys are blaming this on Steph, that's really cheap!" Hunter yelled. "Why not she did it!" said Roaddogg.  
"That's it, the dour of us meet in the living room, NOW!"  
Hunter said.  
Stephanie smiled, her plan had worked.  
But she still had to get them back at the park next week, that would take a lot of planning.  
Or would something un-expected come up?  
To find out  
stay tuned for  
Chapter 2  
Dx VS Steph  
Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra 


End file.
